This study will develop and evaluate a consultative process and materials that will assist tribal councils in creating and implementing more explicit, comprehensive and stringent tobacco use policies. The primary outcome measures will be the extent and comprehensiveness of (a) tribal tobacco use policies and (b) the implementation process including amount of tribal publicity and activity regarding smoking related issues (e.g., cessation resources, articles in tribal newsletters). The impact of the policy intervention on smoking knowledge, norms, attitudes, and to a limited extent, smoking behavior, also will be assessed. The policy consultation intervention--which includes cessation materials and resources--will be delivered by the Northwest Portland Area Indian Health Board (NPAIHB) which already provides health education and consultation services to the 39 federally recognized tribes in the northwest. The 39 tribes will be matched on relevant variables (e.g., population, existence of current policy) and randomized to either immediate or delayed (20 months later) intervention; all tribes will eventually receive services. Using tribes as the unit of analysis, stringency of policy (coded from archival materials), the implementation process (assessed via observational, archival, and questionnaire data), and the impact of policy on tobacco related attitudes, norms, and intentions as well as smoking cessation maintenance/relapse (assessed primarily by questionnaire data from tribal influentials) will be evaluated. The design permits both between condition (immediate vs. delayed) and within-group longitudinal analysis. Based on the project experience and results, a manual and set of guidelines for tobacco policy development and implementation by Indian organizations will be developed for dissemination.